


Ein Ausflug mit Lucifer Morning Star

by Calafinwe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calafinwe/pseuds/Calafinwe





	

Lucifer lag nackt, wie sein Vater ihn schuf, im Bett, die weiße Daunendecke halb zur Seite geworfen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er wusste von Anfang an, dass es eine Fehlentscheidung war. Trotzdem hatte er laut „hier“ geschrien, als Detective Decker verkündet hatte, eine Wochenendbetreuung für ihre Tochter zu suchen. Jetzt lag er seit einer Stunde wach und starrte in den sonnigen Morgenhimmel, gefangen in Gedanken darüber, wie er ein Wochenende lang eine aufgeweckte Neunjährige unterhalten soll. Bis Trixie von der Schule abgeholt werden musste, hatte er noch einige Stunden Zeit.  
Es war Freitag, üblicherweise hätte er heute seine Therapiesitzung bei Dr. Linda Martin. Doch diese hatte er notgedrungen abgesagt. Eine weitere Fehlentscheidung, die ihm das Wochenende vermieste. Die Psychologin hätte ihm sicher aufschlussreiche Informationen zum Thema Kinderbetreuung geben können. So lag es an ihm, sich adäquate Bespaßung für Trixie auszudenken. Chloe hatte immer wieder betont, wie wichtig es sei, dass das Mädchen ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Und dass Lucifer nachkontrollierte, ob sie auch alles gemacht hatte. Hausaufgaben! Wer brauchte die schon? Sie waren nur lästige Pflichten, die einen vom Leben abhielten.  
Dafür war der Teufel nicht auf die Erde gekommen. Obwohl es einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausübte, Trixie immer wieder zu sagen, dass sie es falsch gemacht hatte. So ließ sich das Mädchen für längere Zeit beschäftigen und er hatte Ruhe.  
Lucifer rollte sich auf der Matratze herum. Inzwischen zogen kleine Schäfchenwolken über das Firmament und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte die Wettervorhersage Regen angekündigt. Dann durfte er schauen, wie er ein klatschnasses Mädchen davon abhielt, seine Wohnung zu verwüsten. Am besten sperrte er sie einfach ins Gästezimmer, dann hielt sich das Chaos in Grenzen. Eine kleine Reisetasche mit Kleidung und Hygieneartikeln stand bereits in dem Raum. Chloe hatte die Sachen noch vorbei gebracht, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Nochehemann - oder bald Wiederehemann - in die Paartherapie davongemacht hatte. Lucifer hatte sich darüber weniger enttäuscht gezeigt, als er es selbst vermutet hätte. Stattdessen verstand er es als die ultimative Möglichkeit, Trixie über ihre Mutter zu befragen.  
„Du Intelligenzbestie“, murmelte er. „Hast gehandelt, ohne nachzudenken.“  
Lucifer kannte Trixie noch nicht besonders gut. Er erinnerte sich entfernt daran, dass sie sich nicht von ihren Mitschülern unterkriegen ließ. Das war eine wichtige Eigenschaft in ihrem Alter. Wie es um die schulischen Leistungen des Mädchens stand, wusste er dagegen nicht. Gehörte sie zu den guten oder den schlechten Schülern? Lernte sie viel? Trixies Mutter achtete sicherlich darauf, dass sie genügend für die Schule lernte. Das Wochenende bei Lucifer Morningstar drohte wie Urlaub für die Kleine zu werden.  
‚Ein oder zwei Rechenaufgaben kriegen wir bestimmt hin‘, dachte er.  
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal eins und eins zusammen gezählt?  
‚Damals, als ich meine Auszeit angetreten bin.‘  
Aber stimmte das? Der Herr der Hölle schien sich einige negative Eigenschaften angeeignet zu haben, seit er in Los Angeles lebte. Dazu gehörte, dass er hin und wieder Dinge vergaß. Die Menschen nannten es Alzheimer, wenn es besonders stark bei Alten auftrat. Und alt war er, älter als alle anderen, die auf Gottes schöner Welt wandelten. Wenn Lucifer genau nachdachte, hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten wiederholt eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Häufig für Detective Decker, um ihr bei Ermittlungen zu helfen. Er hatte auch herausgefunden, dass sie seine Physis negativ beeinflusste, sobald sie sich in der Nähe befand. Bis heute wusste Lucifer nicht, woran es lag. Chloe hatte verhalten reagiert, als er vorsichtig das Thema angeschnitten hatte. Das Problem war, dass sie ihm nach wie vor nicht abnahm, dass er tatsächlich Lucifer ist, der Engel, der von Gott aus dem Himmel verbannt worden war, um in der Hölle über die verdammten Seelen zu herrschen. Jeder Priester würde der Beamtin einiges verraten können. Aber auch die glaubten ihm in der Regel nicht.  
Der gefallene Engel seufzte. Gab es denn keinen Sterblichen auf dieser gottverdammten Erde, der seine Identität für bare Münze nahm? Immer dieses Gelächter, nachdem er sich offenbart hatte. So interessant das Leben auf der Erde auch war, manchmal vermisste Lucifer die gute alte Hölle, wo die armen Kreaturen in Angst vor ihm hausten.  
„Na toll!“  
Am Himmel zog eine dicke Wolke vorüber, der Regen ließ also nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Eigentlich das perfekte Wetter, um den Tag mit einer gewieften Neunjährigen zu verbringen. Die hübschen Mädchen dieser Stadt würden sich nicht leicht bekleidet auf die Straßen wagen, wenn es regnete. Dafür waren sie zu empfindlich. Allerdings, die Rothaarige von gestern Abend raubte ihm immer noch den Atem, obgleich er eigentlich nicht so auf die Haarfarbe stand. Blondinen hatten es ihm angetan, wie sie ihm unschuldig wie kleine Engel schöne Augen machten und doch nur einen ausgeklügelten Plan verfolgten, ihn rumzukriegen.  
‚Diese Scheinengelchen‘, dachte er amüsiert.  
Lucifer durchschaute sie alle. Mit Engeln kannte er sich bestens aus, da unterschieden sich die menschlichen nicht sehr von den übernatürlichen. Sein Bruder Amenadiel war ein gutes Beispiel, sagte ihm ständig, was er zu tun habe und wusste alles besser. Seit er die Urlaubsvertretung für Mazikeen machte, war es sogar noch schlimmer. Seit zwei Wochen ertrug Lucifer seinen Bruder nun schon und er hatte es bereits am ersten Tag geschafft, den Herrn des Hauses zur Weißglut zu treiben. Das Interesse der weiblichen Besucher am neuen Barkeeper war überwältigend, was zu einem Einbrechen der Aufmerksamkeit führte, die die Damenwelt Lucifer entgegenbrachte. Und dieser Zustand würde noch eine Woche anhalten. Just, als er über sein Schicksal nachdachte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
„Lucifer!“, forderte eine eindringliche Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie hoch.  
„Kannst du nicht mal anklopfen?“  
„Wozu?“, fragte Amenadiel. „Dein nein hält mich nicht auf.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Der Höllenfürst sah seinen Bruder missmutig an.  
„Also? Was willst du?“  
„Hast du vergessen, wer aus der Hölle entkommen ist?“  
Lucifer schlug sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Er hätte es tatsächlich fast vergessen. Nicht, dass ihre Mum aus der Hölle geflüchtet war, sondern dass sie Lilith über ihren Verbleib auszufragen gedachten. Und die blondhaarige Dämonin war alles andere als eine Freundin Lucifers. Lilith hatte sich um Big Mum gekümmert, seit sie ihren Kerker in der Hölle bezogen hatte und war so ihre Vertraute geworden. Und die Dämonin würde ihr Wissen nicht mit Lucifer teilen.  
Amenadiel hatte genauso wenig Erfolgsaussichten, also beschlossen sie, die Dämonin gemeinsam aufzusuchen. Nicht, dass es Lilith mit Lucifer hätte aufnehmen können, dafür war er einfach zu mächtig. Aber als Mann wusste man schließlich nie, auf welche Ideen das weibliche Geschlecht kam, wenn es sich in die Ecke gedrängt sah. Gut möglich, dass Lilith versuchen würde, Lucifer zu verführen und darauf wollte er vorbereitet sein. Also musste sich sein Bruder damit begnügen im Hinterhalt zu warten und zu hoffen, dass der Höllenfürst nicht in ein schwarzes Loch der Verlockung fiel.  
„Wir müssen vorher noch jemanden abholen“, antwortete der Clubbesitzer pflichtschuldig. Er stieg aus dem Bett und griff nach der schwarzen Stoffhose, die auf dem Fußboden lag. Wieso hatte er sie nicht zusammengefaltet über einen Bügel gehängt? Ihr zerknitterter Zustand war seinem Erscheinungsbild wenig zuträglich.  
„Wen?“  
„Trixie.“  
„Trixie?“  
„Mhm.“  
„Die Kleine?“  
„Jep.“  
„Chloe Deckers Tochter?“  
„Ja.“  
„Du willst ein Kind mitnehmen?“  
Lucifer ging zum Schrank hinüber und holte einen neuen Anzug hervor.  
„Ich hab es ihrer Mutter versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen.“  
„In der Hölle?“  
Amenadiel folgte seinem Bruder mit Blicken. Schon wieder zweifelte er dessen Zurechnungsfähigkeit und Sinn für die Realität an.  
„Soll ich Detective Decker anrufen?“, überlegte er nun laut.  
Lucifer fuhr auf dem Absatz herum.  
„Was soll das?“, fragte er pikiert.  
„Du kannst kein kleines Mädchen mit in die Hölle nehmen, nur weil du ihrer Mutter versprochen hast, auf sie aufzupassen.“  
„Soll ich sie hier alleine im Club lassen?“  
Amenadiel schwieg. Die Situation war verfahren. Trixies Eltern waren in ihrer Paartherapie, eigentlich waren es eher sowas wie zweite Flitterwochen, wenn er es recht verstand. Mazikeen war ebenfalls im Urlaub und lag heute bestimmt wieder an Cancúns Strand und ansonsten schien da weit und breit niemand zu sein, der sich dem Mädchen hätte annehmen können. Es sei denn...  
„Was ist mit Dr. Martin?“, fragte er.  
„Vergiss es!“, bestimmte Lucifer. „Damit sie sich ihren Reim darauf macht und ganz neue Seiten an mir entdecken will? Ihren Einlauf von vor ein paar Wochen hab ich noch in guter Erinnerung.“  
Die Brüder warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Trotzdem gehst du jede Woche zur Sprechstunde.“  
„Ja... Weil sie mir hilft... In gewisser Weise.“  
Lucifer hatte sich endlich für ein Outfit entschieden. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die beiden in die Hölle wollten, war ein Seidenanzug eher hinderlich. Der Höllenfürst a. D. schlüpfte in eine ausgewaschene schwarze Jeans und zog sich einen schwarzen Pulli über.  
„Wie feierlich“, kommentierte Amenadiel.  
„Sehr witzig. Also zuerst zur Grundschule und dann ab in die Hölle.“

\---

„Und was hast du so für eine Aufgabe in der Hölle?“, fragte Trixie neugierig.  
Die Engel hatten das Mädchen in der Schule abgeholt. Weil Lucifers schwarzes Cabrio zu klein war, um sie alle zu transportieren, waren sie mit Amenadiels silberner S-Klasse losgefahren und hatten vor dem Gebäude gewartet. Die Neunjährige war auf halber Strecke zur Straße irritiert stehen geblieben, nachdem sie zuvor überstürzt die Treppe heruntergekommen war. Erst auf den zweiten Blick hatte sie erleichtert festgestellt, dass Lucifer auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. Der Clubbesitzer war ausgestiegen und hatte ihr die Tür aufgehalten, damit sie auf die Rückbank klettern konnte.  
„Keine“, antwortete Amenadiel.  
Lucifer kicherte in seinen Dreitagebart hinein.  
„Und warum bist du dann dort?“  
Trixie setzte den Strohhalm an und nahm einen Schluck Cola, während sie weiter gebannt auf den Hinterkopf des Fahrers starrte. Ausgerechnet das Mädchen glaubte den beiden Männern, dass sie eigentlich Engel waren und Lucifer Herr über die Hölle. Ausgerechnet die Kleine!  
„Weil mein werter Bruder keine Lust mehr auf Hölle und verdammte Seelen hatte!“  
„Warum bist du denn so aggressiv?“, feixte Lucifer. „Trixie kann doch nichts dafür.“  
„Halt die Klappe!“  
Trixie schob sich eine Pommes frites zwischen die Lippen.  
„Und was wollen wir in der Hölle?“, fragte sie dann.  
„Das wird wie ein Schulausflug“, meinte Lucifer begeistert. „Wir schauen uns die tiefsten Schwefelteiche an, schauen zu, wie die verdammten Seelen in der Lava schmoren und besuchen nebenbei noch eine Bekannte von mir. Na? Wie klingt das?“  
Amenadiel hielt den Mund. Im Rückspiegel konnte er den skeptischen Blick des Mädchens sehen.  
„Gibt’s da auch WLAN?“, fragte sie.  
„WLAN? Warum denn WLAN?“, fragte der Clubbesitzer irritiert.  
„Na, damit ich Fotos machen und auf Facebook posten kann natürlich!“  
Amenadiel hätte fast das Lenkrad verrissen.  
„Fotos kannst du machen... Aber wir haben noch kein Internet. In der Hinsicht sind wir etwas urzeitlich.“  
„Aber mein Handy kann ich aufladen, oder?“  
„... Eher nicht.“  
„Dann kann ich ja nicht mal Mum anrufen und ihr erzählen, wie’s ist.“  
Trixie klang enttäuscht.   
„Na ja, du kannst sie anrufen und ihr sagen, dass es dir gut geht, bevor wir das Höllenportal durchschreiten.“  
„Oh Herr im Himmel“, murmelte Amenadiel und bog links ab.  
„Ob es mir gut geht, weiß ich doch erst, wenn ich durchgegangen bin, oder nicht?“  
„Gegenfrage!“, konterte Lucifer. „Wieso sollte es dir nicht gutgehen? Du musst keine Angst haben.“  
„Ich hab keine Angst!“, verkündete Trixie mit Bestimmtheit.  
„Dann brauchst du deine Mutter ja auch nicht anrufen.“  
Amenadiel warf seinem Bruder einen Seitenblick zu. Was am Anfang eine lustige Unterhaltung war, fand er mittlerweile nicht mehr witzig. Wenn das Mädchen ihre Mutter anrufen wollte, hatte sie jedes Recht dazu, fand er. Trixie ihrerseits musste über die Logik nachdenken und schwieg.  
„Und? Was ist dein Plan?“, fragte Amenadiel.  
„Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Du hältst dich im Hintergrund auf und ich suche die Konfrontation.“  
„Und was ist mit Trixie, wenn dir was passiert? Du weißt, wie Lilith tickt.“  
„Ja, weiß ich. Deswegen wird ihr nichts passieren. Trixie ist ein Mädchen und Lilith ist in der Hinsicht speziell. Sie ist eine Emanze. Das Einzige, was der Kleinen passieren kann, ist, dass sie auch eine wird.“  
Lucifers Bruder brummte und fuhr weiter. Es dauerte nicht mehr lang, bis sie das Portal zur Hölle erreichten. Es gab viele von ihnen, verteilt auf der ganzen Welt. In Los Angeles gab es sogar zwei, was bestimmt an der Lasterhaftigkeit der Stadt lag. Trotzdem befand sich jenes Portal, zu dem sie unterwegs waren, an einem Ort, wo man es eher nicht vermuten würde. Als Amenadiel den Wagen in den Hollywood Boulevard lenkte, musste er nur noch zwei Häuserblocks weiterfahren. Glücklicherweise bekamen sie direkt vor der Haustür einen Parkplatz. Lucifer stieg aus und half Trixie aus dem Wagen. Sie schulterte ihre Schultasche und sah sich dann dezent interessiert um.  
„Du scheinst schon mal hier gewesen zu sein, junges Fräulein“, bemerkte Amenadiel, als er um den Wagen herum kam und den Blick des Mädchens sah.  
„Schon mehrmals, meistens mit Dad, wenn er Urlaub hatte.“  
Die Brüder sahen sich an und Amenadiel zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Also, dort ist unser Ziel!“, erklärte Lucifer ihrer Begleiterin und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Laden. Dessen Schaufenster waren überwiegend rot dekoriert.  
„Madame Tussauds?“, fragte Trixie erstaunt. „Ernsthaft? Aber das ist doch stinklangweilig da drin.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Amenadiel. „Ich war noch nie drin.“  
Was nicht gelogen war. Lucifer sah seinen Bruder schief an. Er hatte sich bisher wohl nicht die Zeit genommen, Los Angeles zu erkunden. Erst, als er und Lucifer beschlossen hatten, ihre Kräfte zu vereinen und Mum gemeinsam ausfindig zu machen, hatte Amenadiel angefangen, sich die Stadt anzuschauen. Aber es artete jedes Mal ins Uferlose aus, wenn er auf Sightseeing Tour ging und darüber die Zeit vergaß. Lucifer hatte ihm deshalb schon vorgeworfen, sich nicht angemessen auf ihr bevorstehendes Abenteuer vorzubereiten, was zum Teil der Wahrheit entsprach.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Amenadiel, als er bemerkte, dass Lucifer ihn noch immer ansah. „Ich hab immer das andere genommen.“  
„Aha. Also, dann wollen wir mal keine Zeit verlieren.“  
„Ich will Mum anrufen.“  
Lucifer blieb vor dem Eingang stehen.  
„Du willst Mum anrufen, natürlich.“  
Trixie gesellte sich zu ihm, ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden gleiten und zog das Handy aus der Hosentasche. Die Nummer ihrer Mutter hatte sie im Kopf. Lucifer dachte derweil über die Reaktion der Detective nach.   
‚Sie wird ausflippen’, dachte der Höllenfürst.  
Scheinbar tutete es mehrmals.  
„Mum? ... Ja, ich bin’s ...“  
Trixie drehte sich einmal zu den beiden Männern um, musterte sie von oben bis unten und wandte ihnen dann den Rücken zu.  
„Ja, mir geht’s gut...“, hörten die Engel.  
„Nein... ja... ... Bei McDonald’s... Nein...“  
Amenadiel verschränkte die Arme.  
„Was ist?“, fragte sein Bruder.  
„Immer wieder faszinierend, diese Telefongespräche von kleinen Mädchen.“  
„Warum?“  
„Kommen mit wenigen Worten aus.“  
„Ah.“  
Trixie sah die beiden wieder an.  
„Die wollen wirklich zu Madame Tussauds, Mum... Ja, ich weiß. Erzählt erst groß und dann ins Gruselkabinett aus Wachs.“  
„Sie meint wohl dich“, kommentierte Amenadiel.  
„Offensichtlich. Aber eigentlich ist das doch besser, wenn sie ihrer Mutter sagt, dass wir mit ihr ins Wachsfigurenkabinett gehen. Da macht sie sich keine Sorgen.“  
„Ich finde es ja nach wie vor faszinierend, dass sie dir ihre Tochter anvertraut.“  
„Hey!“  
„Tschüss, Mum!“  
Trixie beendete das Telefonat.  
„Und?“, fragte Lucifer.  
„Was und?“  
„Können wir dann? Oder hat sie dir verboten, mit uns zu Madame Tussauds zu gehen?“  
„Na ja das nicht. Sie wundert sich nur, dass euch nichts Besseres einfällt.“  
„Und sie hat nicht mal nach den Hausaufgaben gefragt?“, wollte der Schwarze wissen.  
„Nö... Solange ich sie nur irgendwann am Wochenende mache.“  
Lucifer und Amenadiel warfen sich schon wieder einen Blick zu und zuckten dann die Schultern. Menschen erstaunten sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Die drei wollten sich gerade dem Eingang des Figurenkabinetts zuwenden, als sie jemand unverblümt von hinten ansprach.  
„Geht es dir gut, Kleine?“, fragte ein Officer des Los Angeles Police Department. „Die zwei haben dich nicht entführt?“  
Trixie sah den Beamten mittleren Alters mit aufgerissenem Mund an. Die Engel ihrerseits waren in Habachtstellung gegangen. Bei einer Palme etwas weiter entfernt stand ein zweiter Police Officer und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, vermutlich der Partner des Polizisten, der sie angesprochen hatte. Ihr Beamter hatte graumelierte Haare und trug einen dichten Schnauzer, der von einigen weißen Strähnen durchwirkt war. Ein leichter Bauchansatz verriet, dass sie es mit einem Polizisten aus Überzeugung zu tun hatten. Mindestens vier Becher Kaffee und drei Donuts, wenn er Innendienst schob und Berichte schrieb.  
„Officer, was glauben Sie denn...?“, begann Lucifer.  
„Ich glaube gar nichts!“, fuhr der Polizist barsch dazwischen. „Ihr kommt mir nicht gerade koscher vor, kann es sein, dass ich euch schon mal verhaftet habe?“  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
„Ihr Gesicht kommt mir so bekannt vor...“  
Lucifer spürte Unsicherheit in der Stimme seines Gegenübers. Er wollte sie ausnutzen, um den Mann zu verwirren.  
„Mein Gesicht? Vielleicht sollten Sie es sich noch mal aus der Nähe anschauen“, meinte der Höllenfürst vertraulich und rückte dem Mann auf die Pelle. „Was ist es, was Ihr Herz am meisten begehrt?“  
Amenadiel schob eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Jetzt kommt die Show wieder“, murmelte er, wobei er besonders viel Betonung auf ‚die‘ legte.  
„Welche Show?“, fragte Trixie, die die Unterhaltung bisher schweigend vor Verblüffung gefolgt war.  
„Ich glaub, das willst du gar nicht wissen...“  
„Will ich doch!“  
„Dafür bist du noch zu klein“, beschloss Amenadiel.  
Trixie musste ja nicht wissen, dass Lucifer den Police Officer gerade bezirzte.  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Lucifer zaubern kann“, erklärte das Mädchen mit Bestimmtheit.  
„Äh... Hatten wir dir nicht auf der Herfahrt erklärt, dass wir eigentlich Engel aus dem Himmel sind?“  
„Soll ich die olle Geschichte noch glauben, nachdem ihr mir die Hölle versprochen habt, mich aber zu Madame Tussauds schleppen wollt?“  
Amenadiel war sprachlos. Er hatte es offensichtlich mit einer Zynikerin zu tun. Gut, dass der Beamte gerade den Rückzug antrat und Lucifer sich zu ihnen umdrehte.  
„Jetzt aber schnell, bevor uns noch jemand aufhält“, erklärte er.

\---

Lucifer, Amenadiel und Trixie standen im Hauptraum der Wachsfigurenausstellung und warteten seit 15 Minuten darauf, dass sie etwas mehr Ruhe hatten. Das Portal in die Hölle befand sich dummerweise ausgerechnet in der Ecke, in der Jackie Chan stand.  
„Wollen wir nicht endlich gehen?“, fragte Trixie bestimmt schon zum dritten Mal.  
„Können wir nicht“, flüsterte Lucifer ihr ins Ohr. „Das Portal befindet sich genau da.“  
Lucifer deutete auf die Wachsfigur des chinesischen Schauspielers. Er dachte schon wieder darüber nach, die anderen Besucher mit seinen Fähigkeiten davon zu scheuchen, aber Amenadiel würde wieder mit ihm schimpfen. Trixie seufzte.  
„Hör mal“, meinte Lucifers Bruder. „Ich könnte der da heimlich den Kopf wegschmelzen. Wenn die Besucher dann alle hinstarren, können wir unbemerkt durch das Portal schlüpfen.“  
„Du willst Marylin den Kopf wegschmelzen?“, fragte Lucifer entgeistert. „Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Halt lieber die Zeit an, wie du es sonst auch immer machst, wenn du mich ungewollt belästigst.“  
„Na schön“, fauchte Amenadiel zurück. „Nicht mal ein bisschen Spaß wird einem gegönnt.“  
„Trixie, komm her“, flüsterte der Clubbesitzer.  
„Gehen wir endlich?“, fragte das Mädchen.  
„So ungefähr.“  
Lucifer stellte sich hinter sie und wartete darauf, dass das Spektakel begann. Oder einfror, besser gesagt. Zu den wenig nützlichen Fähigkeiten, über die sein Bruder verfügte, gehörte es, die Zeit anzuhalten, wann immer ihm danach war. Der Clubbesitzer legte seine Hände auf Trixies Schultern und musste nicht lange warten, bis sich die Luft in dem Raum um einige Grad abkühlte. Der Höllenfürst schob Trixie auf den roten Vorhang zu, der hinter der Wachsfigur stand. Er selbst musste unter dem ausgestreckten Arm eines Besuchers durchhuschen, der gerade ein Selfie mit Jackie Chan machte.  
„Was soll das denn?“, beschwerte sich das Mädchen.  
„Scht!“  
Lucifer schob den Vorhang zur Seite, packte Trixies Oberarm und schritt mit ihr durch das Portal hindurch. Anders wäre es einem Menschen nicht möglich, lebendig die Hölle zu betreten. Und den anderen Weg wollte Lucifer ihr ersparen. Auf der anderen Seite erwartete die beiden frostige Kälte und eine Landschaft, so kahl wie die Mondoberfläche.  
„WAS IST DAS DENN?!“  
Die Neunjährige schnappte hörbar nach Luft.  
„Die Hölle...“, brummte Amenadiel, der hinter ihnen durch das Portal gekommen war.  
„Die Hölle?! Das ist doch ein Witz!“, befand Trixie und starrte mit aufgerissenem Mund umher. Ihre Vorstellung davon, wie die biblische Unterwelt zu sein habe, ging mit der Realität offensichtlich nicht konform. „Sollten hier nicht die ganzen Sünder brennen?“  
„Das ist eine ziemlich altmodische Vorstellung von der Hölle und nicht mehr up to date“, erzählte Lucifer.  
„Eigentlich war sie noch nie richtig“, fügte sein Bruder hinzu.  
Trixie zog ihr Handy heraus und fing an, Fotos zu machen.  
„Ich hab ja tatsächlich keinen Empfang“, bekundete sie nach einer Weile. „Wie öde.“  
Amenadiel und Lucifer sahen sich schief an.  
„Wär auch nicht besonders intelligent, die verdammten Seelen für ihre Untaten noch mit Handyempfang und WLAN zu belohnen, nicht?“, meinte Lucifer sarkastisch.  
„Und was ist mit den Touristen?“  
Wieder warfen sich die Brüder einen Blick zu.  
„Touristen?“, fragte Amenadiel. „Warum denn Touristen?“  
„Wie mich zum Beispiel. Da muss es doch noch mehr geben.“  
„Eigentlich... nein“, erklärte Lucifer.  
Trixie drehte sich zu den beiden um und ihre Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Erst im zweiten Moment begriff sie, richtete die Kamera ihres Handys aus und machte ein weiteres Foto. Der Höllenfürst kratzte sich demonstrativ am Kinn.  
„Was ist?“, fragte das Mädchen. „Sonst glaubt mir Mum nicht!“  
„Kind, was würde sie dir nicht glauben?“, fragte Amenadiel.  
„Na, dass ihr zwei Flügel habt.“  
Die Brüder sahen sich wieder an. Lucifer fragte sich mittlerweile, ob er es nicht einfach dabei belassen sollte, Amenadiel ständig ins Gesicht zu starren und sich nicht mehr über die Eigenheiten des ihm anvertrauten Mädchens zu wundern. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht ständig damit hausieren gegangen wäre, der Höllenfürst höchstpersönlich zu sein. Was konnte er schließlich dafür, dass ihm die Menschen nicht glaubten? Nichts. Umso amüsanter war Trixies Reaktion für ihn gewesen.  
„Fotos sind nicht gut...“, murmelte Amenadiel ihm zu.  
„Stimmt.“  
Mit viel Flügelgeflatter stürzten sich die beiden Engel auf das Mädchen. Amenadiel schaffte es, sie sich unter lautstarkem Protest und Beinestrampeln unter den rechten Arm zu klemmen, während Lucifer ihr das Handy abjagte.  
„Was soll das?!“, beschwerte sich Trixie.  
„Du bekommst es wieder, sobald wir hier fertig sind. Bis dahin gibt es kein Handy und keine Fotos mehr von der Hölle, geschweigedenn von uns“, bestimmte Lucifer und löschte das Foto, das sie gerade eben von ihm geschossen hatte.  
„Aber das ist gemein!“, klagte das Mädchen und strampelte mit den Füßen, doch Amenadiels Griff blieb fest.  
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Lilith zu finden war nicht schwer. Amenadiel hatte seine Kontakte angezapft und herausgefunden, dass die Dämonin die Hölle nicht verlassen hat. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie bereits auf den Höllenfürsten, um ihn angemessen zu verspotten. Lucifer war es egal, solange er hilfreiche Informationen zum Verbleib seiner Mutter bekam. Die wirkliche Herausforderung würde erst danach kommen. Die Alte dazu kriegen, freiwillig in ihr Verlies in der Hölle zurückzukehren, grenzte an Utopie. Ein Kampf war also unausweichlich.  
Lucifer zuckte mit den Flügeln. Sie juckten etwas und er war sich nicht sicher, woran es lag. Schaudernd erinnerte er sich an den Moment zurück, als sein Vater ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, damals, als er sich für Chloe Decker und ihre Tochter geopfert hatte und im Sterben lag. Sein Vater hatte ihm das erste Mal seit Jahren geantwortet, ihm gesagt, dass er einen anderen Plan für ihn habe und dass seine Zeit noch nicht reif sei. Die üblichen Ausreden, hatte Lucifer zunächst gedacht, wurde aber eines Besseren belehrt, als Gott ihn über die Flucht seiner Mutter in Kenntnis setzte. Das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn hatte nicht lange gedauert, in der menschlichen Realität waren nur wenige Sekunden vergangen, doch Lucifer hatte sich wie neu geboren gefühlt. Als er dann endlich zuhause war und seine Ruhe hatte, hatte er sich selbst in Augenschein genommen und dabei ein seltsam göttliches Gefühl gehabt. Aus einem Reflex heraus hatte er versucht, seine Flügel auszufahren, in dem vollen Wissen, dass er sie sich vor mehr als fünf Jahren von Mazikeen hat abschlagen lassen. Wider Erwarten waren weiße Schwingen erschienen und Lucifer hatte sie erst fasziniert, dann ärgerlich betrachtet. Typisch Vater!  
„Au...“  
Lucifer wusste gar nicht mehr, dass die Flügel so ziepten. Hier in der Hölle hatte er das Problem, dass er sie nicht einfahren konnte. Auch wenn er eigentlich der Herr über diese Ödnis war, herrschten hier die Gesetze seines Vaters und die besagten, dass er als Engel in Gottes Gefilden mit Flügeln herumzulaufen hatte.  
„Autsch...!“  
Ob Amenadiels Flügel auch so juckten? Aber von seinem Bruder glaubte er nur immer wieder verhaltenes Kichern zu hören. Seltsam. Trixie regte sich scheinbar gar nicht mehr. Ob er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie bewusstlos war? Aber nein, zu solchen Schandtaten war sein Bruder nicht in der Lage. Nicht der große Amenadiel, der so viel auf sich hielt. Und der gerade eben wieder gekichert hatte. Lucifer blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Tatsächlich, ein breites Grinsen entblößte die strahlendweißen Zähne des Schwarzen.  
„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich dein Problem?“, fragte der Höllenfürst dümmlich.  
Amenadiel brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Trixie ihrerseits schien alles andere als weggetreten zu sein. Sie hielt etwas Kleines in der Hand und war völlig darauf fixiert. Etwas kleines Weißes und wenn Lucifer recht darüber nachdachte etwas ziemlich Flauschiges, das ihm bekannt vorkam.  
„Hey, hast du mir die ganze Zeit Federn ausgezupft?“, fragte er die Neunjährige.  
„Ja“, gab sie unumwunden zu. „Die wachsen ja immer wieder nach!“  
„Sehr witzig. Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum du mir so dicht auf den Fersen bist.“  
„Komm lass gut sein. Du fändest es auch witzig, wärst du in meiner Position und ich derjenige, der Federn lassen muss“, entgegnete Lucifers Bruder.  
Der Clubbesitzer brummte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Mädchen zu.  
„Hast du sie alle fliegen lassen?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Natürlich nicht! Die brauche ich als Beweismittel für Mum.“  
„Beweismittel?“, wunderte sich Amenadiel. „Deine Mutter wird eher denken, dass du einer Gans zu Leibe gerückt bist.  
„Sehr witzig!“, stellte Lucifer fest.  
„Aber wie soll ich ihr denn sonst beweisen, dass du ein Engel bist?“  
Amenadiel stellte das Mädchen wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße.  
„Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet. Du sammelst keine Beweisstücke, die unsere Identität verraten können.“  
„Die Federn kann sie ruhig haben, solange sie gut auf sie aufpasst“, brummte Lucifer. „Detective Decker wird ihr sowieso nicht glauben.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“, konterte Amenadiel.  
„Gerupfte Gans, schon vergessen? Außerdem hat sie mir ja auch nicht geglaubt.“  
„Du bist auch nicht ihre Tochter.“  
„Hah!“  
„Könnt ihr mit den Dingern fliegen?“, fragte Trixie in den Zwist hinein.  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Lucifer.  
„Warum tut ihr es dann nicht?“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na ja, warum wir schon seit einer viertel Stunde hier in der Pampa herumlaufen. Fliegen wär doch bestimmt schneller.“  
„Ja. Und superunauffällig“, erklärte Amenadiel.  
„Schon vergessen, dass du nicht fliegen kannst, junge Dame?“, fragte Lucifer.  
„Du kannst mich ja mitnehmen.“  
Der Schwarze erwiderte kichernd: „Lieber nicht, sonst stürzt er nur ab.“  
Sie gingen einige Meter weiter, während Trixie die letzten paar Engelsfedern in ihrer Schultasche verstaute. Sie sah Amenadiel skeptisch an.  
„Ist ja langweilig“, befand das Mädchen.  
„Na schön, ich seh schon. Aus der Nummer komme ich so schnell nicht raus. Ich hab dich hergeschleppt, also möchtest du was geboten bekommen, oder?“, konstatierte Lucifer. „Wenn du versprichst, mir keine Federn mehr auszuzupfen und brav auf das hörst, was Amenadiel und ich dir sagen, dann darfst du jetzt eine Runde kostenlos mitfliegen.“  
„Super!“  
Trixie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, während Lucifers Bruder nur ein Brummen heraus bekam.  
„Wenigstens muss ich dann nicht ihrer Mutter erklären, warum sie eine Beule am Kopf hat. Oder womöglich Schlimmeres.“  
„Hey, du unterschätzt mich vollkommen! Trixie, gib mir die Tasche.“  
Das Mädchen reichte sie ihm. Lucifer hängte sich die Tasche um und hob seinen Schützling hoch. Amenadiel stand daneben, verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte nur zweifelnd den Kopf. Zugegegeben, im Flug würden sie Liliths Residenz im Handumdrehen erreichen, aber damit machten sie auch alle anderen Dämonen darauf aufmerksam, dass der eigentliche Herr des Hauses wieder im Lande war. Was Lucifers Bruder wochenlang zu erreichen versucht hatte, war ihm jetzt ein Dorn im Auge, denn er konnte sich ja schlecht alleine auf die Jagd nach ihrer Mum machen.  
„Halt dich gut fest, ja?“, wies Lucifer Trixie an.  
Der Höllenfürst spreizte die Flügel, schlug ein paar Mal mit ihnen zum Test und flatterte dann vorsichtig los. Was zunächst ein wackeliges Unterfangen war, endete bald in einem regelmäßigen Flügelschlag und sanftem Dahingleiten. Für schnelleres Fliegen fehlte ihm wohl die Gewohnheit, aber immerhin hatte er es nicht komplett verlernt.  
‚Doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall‘, dachte Amenadiel und folgte seinem Bruder und Trixie.

\---

„Also hör mir gut zu. Ich geh da jetzt alleine rein... Lilith weiß vermutlich eh schon, dass wir vor der Tür stehen. Trotzdem ist es besser, wenn nur einer ihren Zorn auf sich zieht.“  
„Ich werde deine Aufopferungsbereitschaft nicht vergessen“, versprach Amenadiel spöttisch.  
Lucifer beugte sich zu Trixie hinab.  
„Und du tust mir den Gefallen und hörst darauf, was er dir sagt. Dann passiert dir auch nichts.“  
„Du scheinst ja mächtig Angst vor ihr zu haben“, konstatierte Trixie.  
Der Fürst der Hölle erwiderte nichts.  
„Viel Glück. Wenn was ist, ich bin direkt hier an der Tür.“  
Sein Bruder klang ehrlich besorgt um ihn.  
„Ja, danke. Pass mir gut auf die Kleine auf.“  
Lucifer drehte sich zu der Tür um, atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an. Wenigstens seinen Anstand wollte er sich bewahren. Aus dem Raum, den er gleich betreten würde, erklang ein zuckersüßes „herein“. Der Höllenfürst trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Der Raum war wider Erwarten ziemlich heimelig eingerichtet. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin, auf der anderen blickten deckenhohe Fenster auf die trostlose Ebene hinaus. Lilith saß auf einer Chaiselounge, die an der Wand gegenüber der Tür stand und feilte ihre Fingernägel. Sie trug offenbar ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid mit Schlitz bis zum Hüftknochen.  
„Ich hatte dich ja eher erwartet, aber du kommst ja doch, wie’s dir passt.“  
„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen“, erwiderte Lucifer die direkte Begrüßung.  
„Ach, papperlapapp!“  
Lilith besah sich ihr Werk, feilte dann hier und dort noch mal nach. Der Höllenfürst hatte sich bisher nicht gerührt.  
„Wir wissen beide, dass du nur aus einem Grund hier bist!“  
„Und der wäre?“  
„Du hast deine Gefühle für mich entdeckt und beschlossen, dich mir an den Hals zu werfen.“  
„Äh...“  
„Du bist wegen deiner werten Mama hier. ... Du kannst dir einen Grund aussuchen.“  
„Aha...“  
Die Dämonin legte die Nagelfeile beiseite und lehnte sich auf dem Möbel zurück. Sinnlich winkelte sie ihr linkes Bein an und verschränkte die Hände darum. Ein verheißungsvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?“, murmelte Lucifer.  
„Hm?“  
„Nichts. ... Was muss ich tun, damit du mir verrätst, was ich wissen will?“  
„Die Kleine reinschicken natürlich.“  
„Wen?“  
„Das Menschenmädchen, das euch hierher begleitet hat. Glaub ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass dein unsäglicher Bruder Amenadiel draußen vor der Tür lauert.“  
„Na ja, du musst verstehen, deinen Reizen wollte ich mich nicht alleine stellen.“  
„Wer’s glaubt!“  
„Was willst du von Trixie?“  
„Heißt sie so?“  
„Ja.“  
„Nichts. Ich will sie nur kennenlernen. Von Frau zu Frau, sozusagen. Und herausfinden, warum ausgerechnet du von allen missratenen Engeln dieser Welt dich mit Kindern abgibst.“  
„Hey, ich mag Kinder!“  
Lilith zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Wenn sie mich in Ruhe lassen.“  
Die Dämonin schmunzelte. Lucifer seinerseits überlegte. Sollte er das Mädchen wirklich der Anwesenheit dieser Emanze aussetzen? Dämonen waren ausnahmslos gefährliche Wesen und für Menschen endete eine Begegnung mit ihnen meist tödlich. Andererseits, Lilith verteidigte seit jeher das weibliche Geschlecht, gut möglich, dass sie Trixie nur einige Flausen in den Kopf setzen wollte. Zum Beispiel wie man einen Mann verführte. Der Clubbesitzer schluckte.  
„Denk nicht zu lange nacht, sonst überleg ich es mir anders“, säuselte seine Gegnerin.  
„Einen Moment mal.“  
Lucifer drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Amenadiel und das Mädchen sahen ihn überrascht an.  
„Du bist schon wieder da?“, fragte sein Bruder. „Das ging ja schnell.“  
„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst. Sie will Trixie kennen lernen.“  
„Ernsthaft?“  
Der Höllenfürst sah ihn genervt an.  
„Nein, zum Spaß natürlich, weil sie noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen hat.“  
„Ich kann euch hören“, erwähnte Trixie.  
Lucifer beugte sich zu ihr hinab.  
„Hör zu, das ist kein Zuckerschlecken mit Lilith. Sie ist eine Dämonin. Anders als wir Engel meinen es Dämonen in der Regel nicht gut mit Menschen.“  
Amenadiel zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich auch so ernsthaft mit Menschen, insbesondere Kindern unterhalten kannst.“  
„Du weißt eine Menge nicht. Also Trixie, ich würde dich niemals da hinein schicken, wenn es die Umstände nicht erfordern würden. Dir droht wahrscheinlich keine Gefahr, weil du ein Mädchen bist. Aber du kannst sicher sein, dass ich und mein werter Herr Bruder direkt hinter dir sind und dich schützen werden, egal, was da kommt.“  
Trixie überlegte angestrengt.  
„Also? Was sagst du?“  
Lucifer und Amenadiel starrten ihr gebannt ins Gesicht.  
„Wenn ich danach noch mal mit dir fliegen darf.“  
„Was? Das willst du dafür?“, fragte der Höllenfürst erstaunt. Offenbar hatte er mit ganz anderen Forderungen gerechnet. „Na schön. Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst oder Angst hast, dann sag sofort Bescheid. Dann bringen wir dich weg.“  
„Ist gut.“  
Amenadiel nahm Trixie an die Hand und Lucifer führte sie in das Zimmer zurück. Die Dämonin saß immer noch genüsslich auf der Chaiselounge. Sie lackierte sich die Fingernägel blutrot. Als die Tür aufging, sah sie nur kurz auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Finger.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich“, meinte sie gelangweilt.  
Die drei rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. Geschlagene fünf Minuten warteten sie darauf, dass ihre Gastgeberin etwas sagte. Doch erst, als sie fertig war, die Nägel der linken Hand zu lackieren, schraubte sie das Fläschchen zu und stellte es auf den Beistelltisch neben sich. Bevor sie sich dem Mädchen zuwandte, musterte Lilith Lucifer vage. Ihre dunklen Augen verweilten auf seinem Gesicht und wandten sich dann dem Mädchen zu.  
„Na, meine Liebe? Wie gefällt es dir bisher in der Hölle?“, fragte sie verträumt.  
„Hm. Ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt.“  
Die Dämonin schien neugierig.  
„Magst du dich nicht zu mir setzen und es mir erzählen?“  
Trixie sah zu Lucifer hoch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war, wenn sie zu der Fremden ging. Doch der Höllenfürst sah Lilith durchdringend an und beachtete das Mädchen gar nicht.  
„Keine Sorge, ich tu ihr schon nicht weh“, brummte Lilith.  
Lucifer warf ihr noch einen letzten warnenden Blick zu und nickte Trixie dann zu. Ohne Scheu ging sie zu der Dämonin hinüber, die sich grazil aufsetzte und ihre Besucherin aus tiefschwarzen Augen anblickte.  
„Du bist aber eine hübsche kleine Dame“, säuselte die Gastgeberin, als das Mädchen vor ihr stehen blieb. „Hast du auch einen Namen?“  
„Trixie.“  
Lilith warf Lucifer einen amüsierten Blick zu.  
„Also, meine liebe Trixie. Wie hast du dir die Hölle vorgestellt?“  
Das Mädchen überlegte.  
„Mehr Feuer und so... Schreiende Menschen...“  
„Soso“, nickte die Dämonin.  
„Und die blöde Lucy aus der Klasse über mir... Sie sollte hier sein.“  
„Oh. Nun, sie wird ihren Weg hierher sicher noch finden.“  
„Hoffentlich!“, antwortete Trixie bestimmt.  
Lilith kratzte sich am Kinn.  
„Magst du eine Blutkirsche mit Schokoüberzug?“  
Von der Tür her erklang ein hastiger Schritt. Lilith und ihre Besucherin sahen hinüber. Lucifer war zwei Schritte näher gekommen und auch Amenadiel sah besorgt aus.  
„Keine Sorge, es sind die ohne Alkohol“, beruhigte die Dämonin die Männer.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder Trixie zu.  
„Die schmecken wie die Kirschen aus der Menschenwelt, nur sind sie sehr viel süßer.“  
Lilith griff nach einem kleinen Tablett, auf dem die mit dunkler Schokolade glasierten Früchte drapiert waren und hielt es Trixie hin. Die griff eine Kirsche beim Stiel und betrachtete sie neugierig.  
„Wo kriegt ihr die Schokolade her?“  
„Erdenexpress“, kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen über Liliths Lippen.  
„Ah.“  
Trixie schien zu überlegen, ohne die Kirsche in den Mund zu schieben. Die Dämonin stellte das Tablett wieder zurück. Das Mädchen sah sie dann neugierig an.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Lilith.  
„Bist du die Freundin von Lucifer?“  
Von der Tür kamen ein Hustenanfall und ein Lachkrampf und auch die Gastgeberin riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
„Liebes, wie kommst du denn darauf?“, wollte Lilith wissen.  
„Nur so.“  
„Wir sind gar nicht zusammen!“, meinte Lucifer bestimmt. „Wie kommst du nur darauf?“  
„Weil du sie so lange angeschaut hast.“  
„Weil ich sie so lange... Das ist doch kein Grund, warum man ein Paar ist.“  
„Nicht? Meine Mom schaut meinen Dad in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger lange an“, erzählte Trixie. „Und ab und zu küssen sie sich dann.“  
„Ab und zu küssen... Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun. ... Lilith, was machst du da?“  
„Was? Sie wird doch wohl noch auf meinem Schoss sitzen dürfen, oder nicht?“  
Amenadiel hatte bisher schweigend an der Tür gestanden. Mittlerweile amüsierte ihn das Schauspiel eher, als dass ihn Liliths Verhalten Trixie gegenüber beunruhigte.  
„Ihr würdet bestimmt gut zusammen passen“, fuhr das Mädchen fort.  
„Ach, weißt du, Liebes, Lucifer und ich kriegen uns öfter mal in die Wolle“, erzählte Lilith.  
„Och, wirklich?“  
Trixie schien aus irgendeinem Grund enttäuscht zu sein.  
„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden“, murmelte Amenadiel von der Tür her und musste dann einem Schlag Lucifers ausweichen.  
„Und was machst du hier so?“, fragte Trixie ihre Gastgeberin.  
„Nun, zur Zeit hab ich nicht so viel zu tun. Das liegt an Lucifers Mutter, sie ist gerade auf Reisen.“  
Lilith sah den Höllenfürsten vielsagend an.  
„Er hat eine Mum?“  
„Natürlich, jeder hat doch eine Mum.“  
„Hm.“  
Lucifer hielt die Klappe. Das Gesprächsthema schien sich grad in eine Richtung zu bewegen, die ihm mehr nutzen als schaden würde. Gut möglich, dass Lilith wichtige Einzelheiten von selbst ausplauderte, ohne es zu wissen.  
„Und wie ist seine Mum so?“  
„Nun ja.“  
Lilith strich dem Mädchen mit ihrem lackierten Fingernagel über den Unterkieferknochen. Lucifer warf sie einen indifferenten Blick zu.  
„Seine Mum ist ziemlich herrschsüchtig, musst du wissen.“  
„Aha.“  
Trixie schien nachzudenken und grinste Lilith dann an.  
„Was bedeutet herrschsüchtig?“  
„Das soll Lucifer dir lieber selbst erklären. Magst du mir nicht lieber erzählen, was er in der Menschenwelt so alles treibt?“  
„Eigentlich nicht viel. Er hilft meiner Mum bei ihrer Arbeit.“  
„Aha. Und was arbeitet deine Mum?“  
„Sie ist Detective bei der Polizei!“, erklärte das Mädchen voller Stolz.  
„Ach. Lucifer im Dienste der Menschheit? Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues.“  
Lilith schmunzelte verträumt, während dem Höllenfürsten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten.  
„Ja. Aber zur Zeit sind meine Eltern im Urlaub, deswegen passt Lucifer jetzt auf mich auf.“  
„Oh. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er neuerdings auch ein Händchen für kleine Mädchen hat.“  
Dabei sah ihre Gastgeberin Lucifer vielsagend an.  
„Eine Zeit lang hab ich geglaubt, Lucifer und Mum würden zusammen kommen.“  
„Ach.“  
„Aber ich bin froh, dass es jetzt doch nicht dazu gekommen ist.“  
„Warum?“  
„Na ja, davor haben sich meine Eltern häufiger gestritten, aber seit Lucifer da ist, verstehen sie sich wieder.“  
„Ach so. Das ist doch was Gutes, oder nicht?“, grinste Lilith.  
„Jap.“  
Lucifer seinerseits stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Lilith drohend an.  
„Was?“, fragte sie gereizt.  
„Nachdem Trixie mein Leben auf der Erde vor dir ausgebreitet hat, wäre es schön, wenn du deinen Teil der Abmachung auch einhalten würdest“, grummelte er.  
„Ich halte meinen Teil der Abmachung immer ein, das weißt du.“  
Lilith schob Trixie von ihrem Schoß runter und gab ihr einen sanften Stoß Richtung Amenadiel. Das Mädchen stolperte in dessen starke Arme.  
„Darf ich dich mal wieder besuchen?“  
Die Gastgeberin machte ein irritiertes Gesicht.  
„Warum willst du das ausgerechnet?“  
„Weil es nett bei dir ist und du viel über Lucifer weißt.“  
Lilith war überrascht, währenddessen schob Lucifer seinen Bruder und Trixie hinaus. Als sich die Tür wieder schloss, sah der Höllenfürst die Dämonin herausfordernd an.  
„Ernsthaft, wie bist du nur an die Kleine geraten?“  
„Lange Geschichte.“  
„Ah.“  
Lucifer seufzte.  
„Ich hab ihrer Mutter versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen.“  
Lilith ließ den Blick durch ihre Gemächer schweifen.  
„In der Hölle?“, fragte sie dann. „Was sind wir? Ein Vergnügungspark?“  
„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier.“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist nur hier, um die Kleine herumzuführen.“  
Lucifer verlor die Geduld. Schnell hatte er die wenigen Meter zur Chaiselounge überwunden, griff nach Liliths Hals und drückte sie gegen die Rückwand. Die Dämonin hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance.  
„Vorsicht! Du bist nur noch deshalb am Leben, weil du Informationen hast. Wo ist Mutter?“  
„Auf der Erde. Wo sonst?“  
Lucifer ließ von ihr ab und seine Gastgeberin sank auf die Chaiselounge zurück.  
„Du hast dich verändert“, keuchte sie.  
Der Clubbesitzer stieg von dem Möbelstück herunter und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.  
‚Bloß nicht hinsehen‘, dachte er angestrengt.  
Erst als er Liliths Hals gegen die Mauer gedrückt hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie ein bodenlanges Negligee trug und kein Kleid, wie er vermutet hatte. Typisch für sie.  
„Was hat Mum vor?“, hakte er nach.  
„Weiß ich nicht.“  
Wutschnaubend fuhr Lucifer herum.  
„Wag es ja nicht!“  
„Was? Dich zu belügen? Hah!“  
„Irgendwer muss sie ja rausgelassen haben. Wer, wenn nicht du...“  
„Vergiss es! Glaubst du etwa, deine Mum hat mir alles erzählt? Sie hat viele Geheimnisse. Unabhängig davon macht es viel mehr Spaß, euch beiden dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr in ihre Falle tappt.“  
Der Höllenfürst schwieg. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Lilith erweckte nicht den Eindruck, allzu viel über das Verschwinden seiner Mutter zu wissen. Anfangs hatte er vermutet, die Dämonin sei aus strategischen Gründen in der Hölle geblieben, aber mittlerweile war er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher. Dafür schien sie viel zu ausgiebig mit ihm zu plaudern.  
„Ich kann nur raten, was deine Mutter plant, Lucifer. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir weniger um die Erde und mehr um den Himmel Sorgen machen.“  
„Sie will den Himmel angreifen?!“  
Der Clubbesitzer wusste nicht, ob er diese Information von vornherein anzweifeln oder es für bare Münze nehmen sollte. Das Verhalten seiner Mutter war seit jeher unvorhersehbar. Möglicherweise plante sie tatsächlich gerade ihre Rückkehr in himmlische Gefilde. Lilith ihrerseits hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Von angreifen habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich kann nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Während der letzten Begegnungen mit ihr hat sie öfter über ihre alte Heimat schwadroniert.“  
Lucifer taxierte das Gesicht seiner Gastgeberin. Lilith schien das Interesse an ihm verloren zu haben. Nicht, dass sie jemals viel für das andere Geschlecht übrig gehabt hätte. Sie machte es sich wieder auf der Chaiselounge bequem und gab Lucifer durch ihr Gebaren zu verstehen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr sagen würde. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Danke“, sagte er aufrichtig, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

\---

„Das war ja kinderleicht“, kommentierte Amenadiel auf dem Rückweg.  
„Hn.“  
Lucifer hörte nicht richtig zu. Er hatte seinem Bruder alles erzählt, was er von Lilith erfahren hatte. Im Grunde war das ja nicht viel, nur die Aussage, dass ihre Mutter in der Menschenwelt sei und dass sie möglicherweise einen Weg zurück in den Himmel suchte. Letztendlich konnte sie sich überall auf dem Planeten befinden.  
„Trixie ist nichts passiert.“  
Das Mädchen war gerade dabei, Amenadiel zu einem fleißigen Huckepackträger zu erziehen. Nur seine Flügel störten etwas.  
„Mhm.“  
Eine Blutkirsche mit Schokoüberzug wanderte ihren Lippen entgegen. Lucifers Bruder hatte die Zeit angehalten, ohne dass er und Lilith etwas davon bemerkt hatten. In der Zwischenzeit hatten er und Trixie den so genannten Erdenexpress aufgesucht und sich die verführerischen Früchte besorgt. Der Höllenfürst seinerseits hatte sich immer gefragt, ob Amenadiel auch ihn anhalten konnte. Jetzt wusste er die Antwort.  
„Schmeckt‘s?“  
„Jop“, schmatzte Trixie undeutlich.  
„Gibst du mir auch eine?“, fragte Amenadiel.  
„Du hattest doch schon eine...“  
„Aber es ist anstrengend, dich...“  
„Herrgott! Könnt ihr nicht mal für fünf Minuten still sein?“, herrschte Lucifer sie an.  
Die beiden Störenfriede sahen ihn an, enthielten sich aber eines Kommentars. Wenn der Herr glaubte, allein mit dem Problem fertig zu werden, wollten sie ihn nicht dabei stören. Trixie nahm eine der Kirschen am Stilende und hielt sie Amenadiel vor die Nase. Der Engel schnappte nach der Schokofrucht und erwischte sie wider Erwarten.  
„Also, Mum ist auf der Erde...“  
Amenadiel warf seinem Bruder einen Seitenblick zu, während er auf der Kirsche herum kaute.  
„Faktisch kann sie überall sein...“, schloss Lucifer.  
Sein Bruder schluckte den Bissen hinunter.  
„Und dafür musstest du nun fünf Minuten alleine denken?“, fragte er dann.  
Lucifer sah ihn aufgeschmissen an.  
„Ich werde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass Lilith mich an der Nase herumgeführt hat“, erklärte er.  
„Ja. ... Mit ihren Dessous und ihrer verführerischen Art...“  
„Ihr würdet bestimmt gut zusammen passen“, befand Trixie und schob sich eine weitere Kirsche in den Mund.  
Der Clubbesitzer ignorierte sie. Er hatte das Mädchen noch nicht mal einen Tag unter seinen Fittichen und war jetzt schon froh, wenn er sie wieder los war. Doch bis dahin mussten noch der Rest des Freitags sowie der Samstag und der Sonntag mit Bespaßungsprogramm für Grundschulkinder gefüllt werden. Vielleicht würde Amenadiel sich ja für einen halben Tag erweichen lassen. Die beiden schienen sich sowieso gut zu verstehen, seit sie Liliths Anwesen verlassen haben.  
„Also? Wie ist der Plan?“, fragte Amenadiel. Auf das Wesentliche konzentriert wie immer.  
„Ich schätze, wir müssen all unsere Kontakte anzapfen. Und zwar wirklich alle!“  
Amenadiel stolperte fast.  
„Auch die in...“  
„Ja, auch die!“  
„Worüber redet ihr die ganze Zeit?“, fragte Trixie.  
Offensichtlich hatte sie alle ihre Blutkirschen aufgegessen.  
„Nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen müsstest“, antwortete Lucifer knapp.  
Trixie musterte ihn von ihrer erhöhten Position.  
„Heckt ihr was Illegales aus?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Du liebes bisschen, wie kommst du denn da drauf?“, fragte Amenadiel.  
„Meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt, ich muss wachsam sein und die Augen offen halten.“  
„Ah.“  
Lucifer warf Amenadiel einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Hey! Ich kann dich auch sehen!“  
„Wir versuchen nur, eine Verwandte von uns zu finden.“  
„Aha. ... Hat sie etwas Illegales gemacht?“  
„Genau!“, sprudelte es aus dem Höllenfürsten hervor.  
„Und was hat sie verbrochen?“  
„Sie ist aus der Hölle geflüchtet!“  
„Aha.“  
Trixie schien zu spüren, dass das nichts Gutes war, konnte aber die volle Bedeutung dessen nicht erfassen.  
„Und was machen wir als Nächstes?“  
„Wie was machen wir als Nächstes?“, fragte Amenadiel und sah Lucifer an.  
„Na, wir sind doch hier in der Hölle, oder nicht?“  
„Ja. Aber die Hölle ist kein Ort für kleine süße Mädchen wie dich“, meinte Lucifer und stupste ihr auf die Nase. „Nur für böse Mädchen wie deine... Wie hieß sie?“  
„Lucy?“  
„Genau, für Mädchen wie Lucy.“  
Trixie blühte auf, als ihre ärgste Feindin zur Sprache kam.  
„Kannst du sie direkt hierher schicken?“, fragte sie in freudiger Erwartung.  
Amenadiel prustete.  
„Hat sie denn was Illegales gemacht?“  
„Alles, was sie macht, ist illegal“, befand das Mädchen.  
Lucifer grinste.  
„Und würde das auch deine Mutter so sehen?“, löcherte er weiter.  
Trixie verlor den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Siehst du. Du kannst nicht einfach so irgendwelche Leute in die Hölle schicken, nur weil du sie nicht magst.  
„Aber...“  
„Nichts aber! Man muss ein schweres Vergehen begangen haben, um in die Hölle geschickt zu werden. Zum Beispiel jemanden umbringen. Hat Lucy schon mal wen umgebracht?“  
Ihr Schützling überlegte.  
„Na also!“  
„Ich hab sie schon mal beobachtet, wie sie eine Spinne im Mädchenklo versteckt hat.“  
„Und?“  
„Yasmin aus der anderen Klasse wäre fast gestorben vor Angst. Und die Spinne wär fast gestorben, weil Yasmin so gekreischt hat. Zählt das nicht?“  
„Nein. Die beiden haben es offensichtlich überlebt.“  
Amenadiel kicherte wieder.  
„Und wenn du so weitermachst, darfst du dich morgen mal um diese kleine Prinzessin kümmern. Dann kannst du mit ihr Hausaufgaben machen“, beschloss Lucifer.  
„Och.“  
„Hast du Mum nicht versprochen, jede Aufgabe einzeln mit mir durchzugehen?“, fragte Trixie nach. „Ich finde, ein Versprechen sollte man nicht brechen.“  
Lucifer ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Und wie kommst du auf diese Weisheit?“  
„Mum und Dad versuchen es doch jetzt auch noch mal miteinander...“  
„Ah.“  
Lucifer ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Sieht aus, als würde das eine wunderbare Freundschaft werden.“  
„Halt die Klappe!“  
Wieso war heute erst Freitag? Und wieso nochmal hatte Lucifer sich breitschlagen lassen, über das Wochenende auf Trixie aufzupassen? Ihr kleiner Ausflug in die Hölle war zwar besser als erwartet verlaufen. Das Mädchen hatte sich nicht groß mokiert und Lilith ihrerseits schien ziemlich mitteilsam gewesen zu sein. Aber andererseits, wie viel war das schon? Sie wussten lediglich, dass sich ihre Mum auf der Erde befand. Und während Lucifer versuchte, mehr über ihren Verbleib herauszufinden, hatte er dieses kleine Mädchen an der Backe, die sich wie alle kleinen Mädchen in ihrem Alter benahm. Oder allgemein wie alle Menschen in ihrem Alter. Ständig Fragen stellend. Und Amenadiel war auch keine große Hilfe, er schien sogar Gefallen an Trixie gefunden zu haben. Dieser Verräter.  
Lucifer stolperte weiter. Sie hatten das Portal in die Menschenwelt fast erreicht. Wenigstens hatte er nicht mit seinem Bruder darüber diskutieren müssen, dass sie dieses Mal das andere Portal nahmen und nicht jenes bei Madame Tussauds. Auf einem Hinterhof einer verlassenen Fabrik heraus zu kommen, war unauffälliger und von dort konnten sie sich auch ein Taxi zurück zum Club nehmen. Der Höllenfürst brummte. Also heute würde er noch das Aufsatzschreiben mit seinem Schützling üben.  
‚Oder war es Mathe? Egal...‘  
Was machten schon die Schreib- und Rechenkünste einer Neunjährigen, wenn die Welt kurz davor Stand, in Schutt und Asche gelegt zu werden? Nichts. Rein gar nichts.  
‚Obwohl, Chloe wird mir die Ohren langziehen...‘

~ FIN ~


End file.
